


A Disturbance in the Domestic Routine

by GreenKirtle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKirtle/pseuds/GreenKirtle
Summary: Original prompt:So Rey stands there, holding out the lightsaber to the long lost legendary Luke Skywalker, it's all very dramatic and emotional......and then Wedge Antilles comes out of the hut in his underwear with tousled hair and asks Luke if he's ever coming back to bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1643066#cmt1643066

Rey was still trying to figure out if there was a polite way to offer someone their lightsaber back again after they'd already refused it twice, and also how to avoid saying any names until she knew whether she was supposed to be calling him sir or Master Skywalker or what, when a voice called "Luke, when are you actually going to – oh shit, we have company!"

The glimpse she got before he ducked back into the stone hut he had been stepping out of was of an older man with graying hair, a sleeveless shirt, and... shorts?

 

Fifteen minutes and one round of introductions and enthusiastic Wookie hugs later Rey was sitting beside Chewie on a stone bench in front of the big, central hearth drinking tea and trying not to stare around too obviously. Sure, she'd heard Luke Skywalker stories as a little girl, but they were the kind of thing you grew out of, or at least pretended you did. Rey was guessing the part about the color-changing lightsaber was still a myth, but she would have to ask him if he really had dueled Darth Vader and Emperor Palpetine at the same time. But Wedge Antilles, the best pilot the Rebel Alliance ever had? She'd never had any trouble believing in him. And now she was sitting in their home, which had worn-down statues in niches in the wall and smelled of the bunches of plants hanging from the ceiling and a funny, not-unpleasant, sulphur-y scent that reminded her of Maz's castle, and trying not to eavesdrop while they argued in an undertone behind her. 

"I'm just saying it probably would have been useful if your vision had mentioned they'd be coming _here_ , we could have had something more than cold hassa mash to feed them."

"I'll fry it with some of this, it'll be fine.

"Alright, but you're scrubbing the pan afterwards."

"I always scrub the pan afterwards."

Maybe Rey was getting more in tune with the Force already because she could _feel_ Wedge roll his eyes.


End file.
